lynxx love is deceptive minxx ikutoo
by ikutoominx
Summary: heeeeeeeeeeeey i hasnt updated in a long time but i will be soooon i just have no ideas. can someone like message me something help me out maby? xxxx
1. Chapter 1

lynxx.... love is deceptive.. (minx and ikuto love story) please read it..

minx

age:14

cat:black panther

eye colour: left eye blue right eye red hair colour: black with blue streaks short.

living by myself in a 2 story house.

crystal minxs sister

age :16

eye colour: yellow

hair colour: black with red streaks long.

animal: fox

living by herself in 4 story manshion.

jake minxs and crystals cuzin

age:14

eye colour: red

hes a vampire

hair colour: black short ( like ikutos)

living by himself in a 2 story house like minx ^^

trixxy best friend with minx

age:14

eye colour: blue

hair colour: blonde short.

christies high school uniform is:

story starts here : i was walking to another boring term of school, i walked silently until i got to my cuzins house jake, heh, hes a mad dude, he drives a motor bike.. even though hes 14 he still can somehow i dont know myself either.

we started walking to my sisters house.. we live in seperate houses, my sister lives in a big fucking huge house while me and jake live in tiny little houses, i get sick of it somtimes.... its just my sister gets all the fun, shes 16 shes lost her virginity and has had a boyfriend for over 5 years now.. yeah i know geezz thats a long time to spend with someone but she is utterly in love with him... anyway... we finally reached the school,

i then saw this girl with short blonde hair with blue eyes running towards me! she then jumped on me and said: minxx i missed you soo much how was summer break?

i said: hey trixxy..oh yea i had great fun... ( yeah sureee i had a fucking boring summer... all i did was draw... but that is fun i guess?)

trixxy: sweet... oi i wonder if we have any classes together..

me: well lets go and see..

oi ill catch ya after school okay? i said to jake and crystal

they both just waved and walked off with there own friends.

me and trixxy then walked into the office and picked up our papers that had our timetables on it... yeah i know.. christies high isnt very organised.....we then walked to our hoom room which is c109 the arts class.. we walked in and saw only a few people were here so we werent late. i took a seat next to a window while trixxy took a seat next to me.. i then layed my head down on my desk... i then started to think.. i wonder if anyone new was attending christies.. oh well ... i best get a fucking nap before the pounding in my head starts to kick in..

i then closed my eyes.. and i then drifted to sleep....

nexxt trust me it well get better... i will work on it..

3

thank you for reading this .. it really makes me feel bettter.


	2. Chapter 2

lynxx.... love is deceptive.. part 1(minx and ikuto love story)

*yawnn*

i then lifted my head from the table after what 5 mins...trixxy wouldnt shut up!

i said trixxy.. im tired frustrated and feel like shitt... what now?

with that i then lay my head back down she then leans down close to my ear and whispers: oi.. want to come to the park with me after school today?

i then shot up from the table and smiled suree!!

trixxy glanced at me for a couple of seconds wich felt like a decade but then finally answered good with a smile across that over energetic face..

i placed my head back in its comfy stop right in the middle of my desk yet once again.

i then heard a really loud voice ringing through the room i yelped while shotting up from my desk while holding my ears.

i then opened my eyes and saw mr watts looking down on me... (holy shit i didnt even noticed class started i thought.)

i then said im fucking up okay? just dont yell it hurts! i yelled at the top of my voice..

his face was filled with rage confusion and which looked like more anger?

his face was suprisingly funny, he then walked off he then continued with the lesson.

i then yet again layed my head on the desk and put my earphones in my ears and shut my eyes and started listening to 3oh3! dont trust me.. and with that i feel asleep...

lunch time

i opened my eyes up my eyes were all watery from sleeping...

trixxy woke me upp.. what reason now...

trixxy said oi its lunch.. u slept for a whole 3 hours..

i said thats not surprising..

we then both got up and walked out the door....

we went to our lockers and i saw jake and crystal i waved and said hi but then went to my locker for food..

i was hungry.. i have never been this hungry in my life!?!?!?!

i opened up my locker and was about to grab food but then someone banged the locker next to me it ringged through out the entire locker room..

i then held my ears tightly trying to stop the noise from ruining my ears... like mr watts did...

the person then said heYY.. im rhys... i hear your minxx right?

i then said yea im minxx..

rhys said nice to meet you minxx.. oi come sit with me you can bring your friend if you want you can met some of my friends.. my friend said that he used to know a girl when he was younger called minx.. but i dont know come with me well you guys?

i then looked at trixxy she then looked really excited.... ( i guess she likes rhys i guess.. he is preety cutee.. but not my type..) i said yea sure why not.. we have no where else to go i suppose..

rhys then said sweet.. we all then started walking to a seat in the cafferteria it had a couple of people sitting there.. one was really short.. shorter than me ... wow... and he has brownish blondeish hair...rhys then called out a name called brendan..he looked over at us.... and i emmediantly.. knew who he was....

NEXT PART!!


	3. Chapter 3

The next day

I woke up. Another sunny day… I hate sunny days… I opened my curtains.

My eyes… they stung… the sun sneaked in when I opened the curtains…

I shut the curtains…

I walked over to my bathroom and looked in the mirror. My teeth were sharp.

I poked them lightly and looked at my finger. It was bleeding…

Mm… I murmured and said to myself

What is happening to me…?

I walked back in my room, and went to my wardrobe and picked out my uniform... I looked at my clock, which said 4:00 am

Gezzzz… I groaned… and got dressed…

I went back into the bathroom and started straightening my hair….

I then did my eyeliner…[I don't wear makeup... only eyeliner...]

I then looked at the clock again which said 4:25am

AHHH GEZZ! ME AND MY STUPID HABITS! I yelled

I then walked down the stairs and went for the fridge I grabbed the first thing my instincts lead me to….

Tuna? I said… As I looked what I had grabbed… I then grabbed a fork and started eating it…

I decided to watch TV for a bit since I had to wait for 7 and half-hours.

After what felt like a lifetime of watching TV... it was finally 8!

I jumped up turned the TV off and went up stairs quickly brushed my teeth then grabbed my shoes and out of the house I went!

It was another silent walk to jakes and crystals house… but it's like every other day so I'm use to it.

We walked into the school yard and heard:

OH MY GOD ITS THEM! ITS MINXX JAKE AND CRYSTAL!! OH MY GOD!!

And then… we looked at the ground… the ground was shaking we looked back up and saw thousands of school students running towards us

EVERYONE SPILT! I yelled and we all ran our separate ways.

I ran to an unknown part of the school… but they still found me I was running watching my feet just in case I didn't fall… and then it hit me….

Literally I ran into someone…I looked at who it was…

It was a boy… who looked 17-18… he has dark blue hair, slim body, tanned skin, dark blue eyes which pierced mine.

We stared at eachother for a couple of minutes until we heard someone say: THERE SHE IS!

He then grabbed me by the waist and ran.

We also heard someone say LOOK THERES IKUTO!!

And someone else say: OMG IS SHE HIS GIRLFRIEND?!

He ran to a near by tree, he firstly threw me up then he jumped up…

We waited

We heard nothing

No one

It was too silent

Too hard to believe

Then…

They came

They were saying: WERE ARE THEY WHERE DID THEY GO!

They then ran past the tree

We heard them running off

He then said were safe…for the time being…

I said thank you… umm… so you're ik-

I stopped… he was inches away from my face… We stared at eachother for a couple of minutes… which felt like forever!

His eyes… they looked like moons… big beautiful moons I couldn't help but look at them…

Then I heard jake and crystal yell out: OI COME OUT!

I snapped out of my daze.

Then Ikuto grabbed me and jumped down with me bridal style…

He landed feet first… and said oi. Shes here…

Jake and crystal looked surprised… then smiled… Thanks they both said

I finally snapped out of it then jumped from ikutos grasp…

Thanks again I said

He nodded… yea its all good.

Me crystal and jake ran off…

I looked behind me… and …he

He was gone…

MATHS CLASS

I walked in with trixxy.

I sat in my usual spot and so did trixxy…

I noticed that the spot behind me was empty… again.

Mrs Owen started talking… and I layed my head down on the table as usual…

And then I heard the door open…

I didn't really care… Mrs Owen said oh… it's the new student. Introduce yourself

The student then said yo…yeah you guys might know me… I'm…

NEXT CHAPTER!


	4. Chapter 4

The student then said yo…yeah you guys might know me… I'm…

Ikuto.

I snapped up from my desk and looked at him… he noticed me… then winked at me.

I was shocked… everyone looked back at me and I heard people whispering omg did he just wink at her… omg shes soo pretty…. Shes sooo cute… omfg he likes her… Blah blah blah… I nearly drowned in everyone's whispering!

The teacher was shocked too. She then said g-g-go take your seat.

What a coincidence…. Hes sitting behind me…

*Ikutos pov*

I walked into my class and saw my teacher Mrs Owen. She said oh… it's the new student.. Introduce yourself

I then said yo…yeah you guys might know me… I'm…

Ikuto.

I saw a girl that looked firmular… she was sitting in a window seat, she snapped up from her slumber and looked straight at me …I winked at her

She looked surprised… but she didn't blush… I wonder…

Everyone was spreading rumours and whispering omg did he just wink at her… omg shes soo pretty…. Shes sooo cute… omfg he likes her…

I hate it sometimes…when you can what people are whispering even if they're talking really softly… and you don't want to hear it.

Mrs Owen asked me to go take my seat.

I was behind that girl…

(Hmmm… this school seems like its going to get a little funnier than my last school.)

* My pov *

I layed my head on the table…and pretended to sleep for a bit...

The bell-rung trixxy and me got up and were about to walk but then someone grabbed my waist…

It was Ikuto

He said could I have a little talk with this girl?

Trixxy: sure, oh and by the way I'm trixxy

Ikuto: well nice to meet you

Then trixxy left

The room was now empty

Ikuto then pinned me against a wall

Ikuto: so whats your name

Me: if this is a way for you to get to know me, you can forget about it

I then pushed him away but then he pushed me onto a desk…

I was lying on the desk while he was on top of me… we stared at eachother… again.

I noticed… that deep down in his eyes… there were slits… not pupils… slits…. Like a cat's eye.

Ikuto: you have such beautiful eyes.

Me: wish I could say the same…. But right now I'm not in the mood.

I tried pushing him off but he wouldn't let me go.

His face got closer to mine. Until I could feel his breath on my lips…

Ikuto: wheres the sapphire….

It really wasn't a question. Since he was pinning me on a fucking desk

Me: what are you on?

Ikuto: you

Me: I meant like speed or some shit

Ikuto: hahaha… and you think I didn't know that.

Me: well…

I looked away from his glare…

Ikuto: mm…fine…trust me…curiosity… he said with a smirk playing on his lips….

He let go of me then walked off…

I got up from the table and said to myself

What was that about?

I then walked out of the room and went to lunch.

I saw trixxy and we went to go sit with Rhys and Brendan again.

After lunch

I started heading to class

And then someone ran into me

It was Brendan

He was on top of me while I was on the floor.

We stared at eachother…

(Okay don't freak, I don't have feelings for him any more…. Do I?)

Then I couldn't help it I started to freak

Then PUFF!

Smoke was everywhere….

I felt something…on the top of my head… I felt it

It was soft… like… CAT EARS!

And then I looked at my skirt and I saw… a CAT TAIL!

I yelped and got up from where I was with Brendan and ran for it!

I ran to the girl's bathroom.

* Brendan's pov *

The smoke finally cleared… and…. I saw….

Nothing.

Minxx was gone.

Nothing.

I sat up and was confused.

* My pov *

I made it to the girl's bathroom…. Before anyone could see.

I looked in the mirror… and saw I really did have cats ears and cats tail.

(I must be dreaming)

So I decided to rub my eyes.

Nope, still there.

Damn it… I whispered to myself

Your instincts are kicking in someone said behind me

I jumped and turned around

Oh… its only you I said the tall slender boy was here.

Ikuto: whom else did you expect

Me: oh no one special… someone like Paris Hilton or mr watts would have been better than seeing you…

Ikuto: awww… you don't mean that…. He said in a purring tease

Me: of course I do hunni, it's just my instincts kicking in.

Ikuto: oh. Okay… than if u mean it I won't help you.

Me: why would I need help from the likeings of you.

Ikuto: well you do have a cat tail and cat ears… but I guess I can't help you

He started to walk off

Then I said: wait!

He stopped in his tracks…

Me: can you please help me…

Ikuto: well if you say it like that

He walked over to me and I moved back slightly

He then said: this has been your dream

Me: what to become a cat

Ikuto: yes

Me: no way…. (How the fuck)

Ikuto: because…

Cat ears popped out from his head and a cat tail from behind him.

I was shocked my jaw dropped

Ikuto: yeah yeah… I know I'm one two… just don't open your mouth… it gives me the wrong idea he said leaning in closer.

I then immediately shut my mouth

He laughed and a smirk of his played his lips as he moved back: hahaha. Don't worry. I wont… well… not now…

I started to picture…

Us.

I shoke my head in frustration trying to get rid of that thought.

He looked at me confused. But he continued

Oh… and you have a sapphire I need…

Me: ohh…

Ikuto: but really.. I don't care bout that dam sapphire…I just want you to stop hanging around with that stupid short boy.

Me: what, you mean Brendan

Ikuto: yea

Me: but hes my friend

Ikuto: he well hurt you… he may look innocent… but hes not…

Me: what… are you jealous…

Ikuto: no…

Me: sure

The bell rang

Me: OH SHIT WE MISSED FUCKING CLASS

Ikuto: so?

Me: … You're right… I don't give a rat's ass about class.

Ikuto: haha… oi what class you have now…

Me: proberly… science… what bout you?

Ikuto: same… come on lets go

He then grabbed my hand…and we started running to our next class…

Me: oh by the way…

Ikuto: hmm?

Me: my names Minxx.

He smiled and we ran.

NEXTT!


	5. Chapter 5

THE NEXT DAY

Me: a Saturday. A beautiful day… the best day… a day where I can rest…

My cat was the only one that lived with me at this hellhole. Everyone always asked don't you get lonely and a cat wont talk back to you you know.

Well… yeah I guess it does get pretty lonely.

Oscar my cat started purring.

I just smiled.

It was 11:00 am

I got up brushed my teeth and went down stairs, I screamed!

Me: HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE!

It was Ikuto… he was sitting on one of my seats...

Ikuto: nice pjs…well … I have nothing better to do…and also I was wondering if you wanted to come somewhere.

(Shit… I forgot to change shit)

All I'm wearing is a boob tube and long pants.

Me: HEH. WELL IM NOT GOING ANYWHERE TODAY

Ikuto: awww. Did kitty kat get out on the wrong side of the bed?

Me: PERHAPS!

Ikuto: hehe…. Your soo cute when you're annoyed. (That should get her)

I growled in a low voice.

Ikuto: damn…(she didn't blush)

Me: what?

Ikuto: oh nothing.. He said while smirking

Me: ahmmm…. Sure.

Ikuto: hehe. His smirk grew bigger

Me: oi… look you said we would go out somewhere today… where?

Ikuto: I thought you where going to stay home?

Oscar then started rubbing his head against Ikuto… Ikuto picked him up and put him on his lap.

Me: ehh. Changed my mind

Ikuto: hmm… would it have anything to do with its me going with you his smirk grew even bigger.

Me: don't flatter yourself…

Ikuto: mmm. So it is because of me

Me: no….

I then whispered…I don't think so

Ikuto: what was that?

Me: oh… nothing I said with a smirk

Ikuto: hey..that's my thing so tell me.

Me: its nothing…hehe

Ikuto: gr…. He said and I knew he was smiling inside

I then walked to the fridge, grabbed out tuna, and started eating it. I sat down in from of him over the counter.

Me: so where we gonna go?

Ikuto: nowhere… where going to stay here…

He then added

In your bed…

Me: PERVERT!

Ikuto: oh you love it…

I was speechless…. Cause… I sorta did like it

Ikuto: hmm… speechless huh… hah you do love my pervertness..

He then leaned over the counter…

* Ikutos pov*

Me: hmm… speechless huh… hah you do love my pervertness.

I then noticed that she had tuna on her lips… I then leaned over the counter.

* My pov*

he leaned over the counter until our faces were inches away… I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

He then started licking my lips..

After a couple of seconds… I hesitated… but then pulled away…

Ikuto: hmmm… you didn't pull away after the first lick..

Me: what are you doing…

Ikuto: you had tuna on your lips… he said as he licked his lips…

Me: oh….

Ikuto: don't worry about going out anywhere today…

He said as he put Oscar down on the floor

He then stood up

Me: where you going I said as I stood up quickly.

Ikuto: don't worry little kitten… ill be back when you don't notice… he said as he walked into the shadows.

Oscar jumped on the seat where Ikuto was, and started sniffing where he sat and looked around… and started meowing…

I then grabbed Oscar and put him on my lap…

THE NEXT DAY SUNDAY…

It was 6pm at night… I wanted soo badly to see Ikuto but he never came.

I decided to have a shower…

I hoped in the shower.

*Flashback*

We stared at eachother for a couple of minutes until we heard someone say: THERE SHE IS!

He then grabbed me by the waist and ran.

We also heard someone say LOOK THERES IKUTO!!

And someone else say: OMG IS SHE HIS GIRLFRIEND?!

He ran to a near by tree, he firstly threw me up then he jumped up…

We waited

We heard nothing

No one

It was too silent

Too hard to believe

Then…

They came

They were saying: WERE ARE THEY WHERE DID THEY GO!

They then ran past the tree

We heard them running off

He then said were safe…for the time being…

I said thank you… umm… so you're ik-

I stopped… he was inches away from my face… We stared at eachother for a couple of minutes… which felt like forever!

His eyes… they looked like moons… big beautiful moons I couldn't help but look at them…

*End of flash back *

I then hoped out of the shower.

Got dressed into my pjs.

And stood outside on the veranda.

I heard my phone ring.

I answered it.

Me: hello

Me: mum?

NEXT CHAPTER!


	6. Chapter 6

I heard my phone ring.

I answered it.

Me: hello

Me: mum?

Mum: hey.. Minxx how are you darling?

Me: yeah.. I'm good…

Mum: aren't you worried about me.

Me: yeah. I said in an annoyed voice

Mum: me and your dad are fine… we were thinking of coming over to your house…

Me: HES NOT MY DAD! And why are you coming?

Mum: because we are worried about you

Me: don't be… you never where back then you never well be now either…

Mum: darling I a-

I hanged up on her…

Me: DAMN IT!

Someone's head popped into my sight and he was upside down?

Shes your mum you cant be so rude to her

Me: well Ikuto she left me…. At the age of 2! To go see her boyfriend. She didn't even care dad was dieing… she didn't care about me or my sister… she never well…

Ikuto jumped down from the roof and said oh. I'm sorry.

My gaze turned from sweet to sour

Me: well you should know the whole thing before you go saying things like that….

Ikuto: Minxx…I'm soo sorr-

Me: don't be, you didn't know that that happened… it's not your fault

I said looking down.

Ikuto: yes it is I don't think before I a-

I grabbed ikutos face inbetween my hands and pulled his face closer to mine

Me: no its not you stop punishing yourself for these things…

Ikuto: mm… okay… he said smiling…

Me: now go you kinky stray

Ikuto: hahaha… fine…

He then leaped onto the railings and sat in a cat stance..

Ikuto: catch cha later

With that he jumped off the railings to a roof then continued jumping from roof to roof.

Me: heh… what a cat…

Oscar then came up and started purring and rubbing his head on my shin... I then picked him up and brought him inside with me I hoped in bed and fell asleep.

I was having a shower.

I hoped out after a few minutes.

I grabbed my towel and headed out to get some milk… I brought it onto the veranda… I started to drink it then….

Hey kitty kat.

I spat out the milk I was drinking

Me: ikuto don't do that!

Ikuto: hey it's not my fault you didn't see me. He then leaned on the veranda…

I started drinking again…

He was watching my every move… was he… checking me out?

Me: what are you doing

Ikuto: imagining how sexier you would look without the towel

I blushed like mad…he then moved closer to me I dropped my milk carton and stumbled backwards up against my door, he grabbed my arms and pinned me up against my door

He looked into my eyes… he leaned down to my collarbone and started kissing it…. He then started moving to my neck… then kept kissing my neck until

I moaned…. I couldn't control myself it just happened…

Ikuto: got cha…

Me: ikuto…stop sexually harassing me

Ikuto: it's not sexual harassment if the girl likes it…

I then blushed like mad…

Me: I don't like it….

Ikuto: sure.

He then went back to kissing my neck to find the right spot again

I moaned again…

Me: damn it…

Ikuto: gotcha again…

Me: but you could never get me to moan or gasp ever again.

Ikuto: wanna bet.

Me: yeah. Surely..

Ikuto: your virginity if I make you moan or gasp.

I stopped and then said

Deal.

Me: I want… you to stay with me…

Ikuto: deal.

He then opened the door behind me

And pushed me inside…

He then held me up against his body he then pushed me up against a wall… and started kissing my neck again… this time his tongue started moving in a lapping motion against my neck…

He then moved from my neck to my mouth… his lips crashed against mine… his tongue started looking for an entrance… so I opened my lips slightly so then his tongue can explore my mouth my tongue moved around with his… he started moving his hands up and down my body.

He I started moving my hands around in his hair… then moved my hand down his slender body… until I reached my goal… I started rubbing… he let out a slight moan…

I laughed then we continued kissing he slid his hand under my towel and started moving his hand, waiting for a response…he got no response…

He then pulled his hand out then grabbed the towel I have on then….

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

I shot up from my bed.

Breathing heavily

Oscar came up and started meowing.

Me: hey Oscar…

I grabbed him and hugged him.

* Ikutos pov *

I was lying in the tree next to minxxs window...

I closed my eyes… then heard: ikuto…stop sexually harassing me

My eyes shot open I looked into minxxs window… she was rolling around everywhere…

(Is she dreaming of me?)

I jumped on the veranda to get a better look

She then let out a slight moan…

Damn it… she said

Then moaned again…

(What was I doing to make her moan like this?)

She went silent for a couple of minutes…

Then

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

She shot up from her bed I quickly jumped up back on to my branch, then looked at my mobile… it said… 5 am….

Damn it… I said..

Then I jumped from house to house…

NEXT!!


	7. Chapter 7

* My pov *

I jumped out of bed and got ready for school… I got dressed brushed my teeth brushed and straightened my hair…. Then walked down stairs…

I gabbed another can of tuna for the record I eat about 30 cans a day, amazing yes I know…

I grabbed my bag and headed out the door once I opened it….

There stop in front of me brendan

Brendan: hey minxx, wanna umm walk to school with me… he then blushed.

Me: umm.. I looked side to side… yea sure I replied

We started walking off together…

Brendan: hey umm.. minxx..

Me: yeah? I said looking really interested…

Brendan: I have something to tell you….

Me: yes???

He leaned closer to me about to tell me something until

Someone grabbed my ass.

I yelped and turned around to see ikuto

Ikuto: hey kitten… he said with a smirk

Me: GEZZ IKUTO DON'T GO AROUND GRABBING MY ASS! I then covered my mouth to what I just said Brendan looked really really red.

Ikuto watched him closely.

Ikuto: hmm… jealous much? He smirked even bigger

Brendan went completely red

Brendan: no!

Ikuto: sure.. he then grabbed my hand and made me look him in the eyes, his other hand slithered around my back so that my body was pushing against his… he then twinned our fingers together to get a spider grip then he started walking I pulled my hand away he just laughed.

Brendan started walking so ikuto and me followed.

Brendan and me started talking to eachother

MINXX! We heard someone say

It was trixxy she ran and hugged me so I hugged her back

Trixxy: minxx how are yo-

She started staring at someone next to me I looked around to see that she was staring at ikuto…

Trixxy: whos the cutie she whispered in my ear

Me: oh that's ikuto

Trixxy: are you too?

I was confused until I realised what she had meant

Me: oh no no no!

She looked confused then shrugged it off

Sure she said

Then we all started walking together

Me: oi…. Brendan…

Brendan: yea?

Me: what did you have to say?

Ikuto perked up

Brendan: oh nothing…

Ikuto: sure….

Brendan: seriously nothing…

Ikuto: kitty kat….

Me: yess….?

Trixxy: kitty kat?

Me: oh just he calls me that…

Trixxy: you mean a pet name?

Me: I didn't really think of it that way.. but sure I guess

Ikuto: I know what he was gonna say to you

Me: what?

Ikuto: he should tell you…. He said sounding really glum..

Me:oh….

Brendan: its nothing…

Me: whatever…

Ikuto stopped so we all did… he grabbed my arm and said: oi… me and minxx are gonna stay here….okay?

They both said yea watever and walked off just before they both walked off trixxy turned around and winked at me and yelled out good luck.

Me: iku-

Ikutos face was only a couple of inches away from mine I could feel his breath he pulled me closely to his chest…

Me: I'm not interested I said looking away

Ikuto: hmm… he said smirking…

Ikuto: that coming from a girl who was dreaming of me….

I was shocked

Me: shit..

Ikuto: got cha.. he said with a smirk

Me: I didn't know you were my personal stalker

Ikuto: I'm not a stalker

Me: sureee…

He blushed just a little I laughed

Ikuto: hey at least I don't yell stop sexually harassing me ikuto he said in a seductive voice

I nearly blushed

Me: blahh! I then turned around

But then he grabbed my arm then he was a couple of inches away from my face again…

He then said: kitten… nearly blushed… he smirked

Then he licked my lips…

He then walked away…with his tail swishing side to side…

I then licked my own lips… yum.. He tastes like… tuna… yum… OH MY FUCKING GOD… I'm not falling for him…. Am I?

NEXT!!.


	8. Chapter 8

sorry havnt updated for a while

Xx

I walked into school… thinking…Trixxy stopped me in my tracks…

Trixxy: oi… we have music now…

Great

Me: okay…

We walked off to the music room bored…

We sat in our normal seats…

And waited for the class to finish…

I put my earphones in and started to listen to 3oh!3 starstruck… I then rested my head on the table and fell asleep.

Trixxy: oi… minxx… its lunch now…

I got up and yawned… and just stared at her… then I stood up then trixxy followed my every move…

Trixxy: oi we gonna sit next to Brendan and rhys again?

Me: yeah… I guess we could

We then walked out of the classroom and walked to our lockers to get our food and then we started to head out to Brendan and Rhys.

We sat down and started to pull out or food to get.

I stopped .. and put the food back…

Trixxy: what are you doing?

Me: I'm not hungry

Trixxy: okay…

Trixxy then started to eat her yogurt.. as I just sat there, I was still thinking about what happened earlier with ikuto.

Flashback

Me: I'm not interested I said looking away

Ikuto: hmm… he said smirking…

Ikuto: that coming from a girl who was dreaming of me….

I was shocked

Me: shit..

Ikuto: got cha.. he said with a smirk

Me: I didn't know you were my personal stalker

Ikuto: I'm not a stalker

Me: sureee…

He blushed just a little I laughed

Ikuto: hey at least I don't yell stop sexually harassing me ikuto he said in a seductive voice

I nearly blushed

Me: blahh! I then turned around

But then he grabbed my arm then he was a couple of inches away from my face again…

He then said: kitten… nearly blushed… he smirked

Then he licked my lips…

End of flash back

The bell had rung just as I stopped daydreaming…

I followed trixxy to our next class, which was hpe...

We walked in and noone was there trixxy sweat dropped

Trixxy: where is everyone?

Me: I dunno why are you aski-

I got cut off by someone saying

We are at the hall if you would please follow me ladies…

It was our teacher, mrs jell.

We followed her until we reached the hall…we saw all of our class mates they look confused like just like us…

Mrs jell: today students we are going to dance

I sweat dropped.

Me: dance?

Mrs jell : hpe is dancing, it keeps you healthy and f-

I cut her off

Me: yeah yeah yeah whatever let's just dance okay?

Mrs jell: okay ladies on the left side of the room and boys on right…

We all did as our teacher told us to do.

Mrs jell: okay… today we are going to learn the salsa, boys are picking partners this year.

All the girls groaned, and whined.

Mrs jell: no saying no to any of them understand?

Everyone: yes Mrs jell

Mrs jell: good, now boys pick your partner..

All the boys started to move slowly…

Girl: OH IKUTO PLEASE BE MY PARTNER!

I flinched at the name and turned my head to look at the commotion

Ikuto walked towards the girl and nodded at her.

Her and her friends squealed and nearly fainted.

I just snickered and laughed they all turned their heads at me

Ikuto saw me and just smirked I then stopped laughing and stiffened as he came towards me and the other girls watched him and started whining.

He then was a couple of feet away… he then bowed and kissed my hand all of the girls started spreading rumors which I tried blocking out from my head.

Ikuto: shall we dance? He said in a persuasive tone

Me: y-y-yeah.. I guess

He then grabbed my waist and my hand and I placed my arm on his shoulder.

We started dancing.. mrs jell was saying the steps… 1,2,3,1,2,3

Ikuto slid his hand down from my waist down to my butt… and I just kept dancing.. he then pushed me so close to him I could feel his breathe on my next, he started to nibble at my neck, I shrugged him off trying to get him off me, but he went back to nibbling it…

His hand moved and under neath my skirt while his other hand moved away from my hand to reach underneath my shirt.. he moved around I tried pushing him off me again but it was useless…

His other hand started to move up more underneath my skirt till he got to my undies O.O

He slid his fingers underneath it and was about to slid it down until…

What are you doing? Said mrs jell

Everyone looked I quickly grabbed ikutos hand from under my shirt and held it up and grabbed his hand from under my undies to my waist

Minxx: just trying to get used to the steps miss

Mrs jell looked oblivious to what actually happened and just nodded and said right class back to dancing. And with that everyone turned away.. I stared angrily up at ikuto he looked down at me..

Minxx: what the fuck was that?!?!?!

Ikuto: oh.. just something..

Minxx was just about to say something until we heard the bell ring..

Nextt.


	9. Chapter 9

Class had finished

I walked out of the room with ikuto following behind me and straight away jinxx (I changed trixxys name to jinxx cuz my friend wanted me to :P ) came up to me

Jinxx: heey tonight do you wanna come to a party with me and some guys toniight oh and invite your little friend

she said smiling at ikuto

Just when minx was about to say something ikuto jumped in and said

Of course me and minx well go.. ill pick her up at 7.

With that jinxx nodded and walked off

I then turned around and stared at ikuto

Minxx: alright If your going to pick me up .. don't be late.

Ikuto: ill be there before your even ready

With that ikuto walked off

I then walked out of the school and headed home

I then heard someone yell out my name

It was some guy that hangs around with brendan.. I never noticed him before… he was .. fucking hott as! I then came to a hault and turned around to face him

:hey.. umm I never actually got to introduce myself

he said as he placed his bag over his shoulder

liam: I'm liam.. nice to meet you

he said as he put out his hand as in to say shake my hand bitch ;)

I then shook his hand and said I'm minxx

He then replied

Liam: yeahh.. I know.. brendan never stops talking about you

Minxx: hmm.. really?

Liam then snickered and said

Liam: cheah….. anyway ill walk you home aye?

Minxx: okay suree

We then started walking and just talked about a lot of things.. we got along realllyyyy well… we loved the same music.. we complimented eachother a lot.. he kept saying I was really pretty and had a good ass XD then I pushed him into a small pond that we walked past and he just pulled me in

We both started laughing and splashing eachother with water… we then jumped out and grabbed my hand and pulled me out

We then ended up a couple inches away.. I could smell him .. he smelled sooo nice.. like blueberries… he then smiled we then pulled away from eachother then we walked to my house we were at my stairs ..

Liam: well this is where you live… now I can stalk you at night times

He said with a wink

I then laughed and ran down to give him a hug he was surprised and laughed and said

Liam: I never knew id get a hug the first time we talk XD

He said while hugging me back

I then laughed

Minxx: haha well ima go now cya

I then turned around and waved to him

And shut the door I then ran up stairs to have a shower I then hoped out did my hair got dressed and put on make up and straightened my hair

It was now 5:30 pm.

So I went downstairs to eat and watch tv

It was now 6:25pm

So I decided to brush my teeth then watch tv again =D

Then when I was walking downstairs… I saw a figure

I then hissed and jumped down at the person

I landed on top of the person and noticed I was ikuto

I had him pinned on the floor I was sitting on his… cock.. I really didn't mind.. it felt.. soo good…

He then looked up at me and laughed..

Ikuto: heey kitteh kat … didn't know you were so happy to see me..

He then looked at what I was wearing.. I felt him get a bit hard.

I had ignored what he said cuz I felt… so weird at that point of time..

He had stopped laughing at stared at me like he was worried

Ikuto: minxx… are you alright?

I stared at him… puzzled at what I was feeling…he then shifted under me.. the friction between my pussy and his cock felt so unreal

I then started to move.. back and forth and rubbed against his member (HAHAHAHA SORRYYYY.. had to use that everyone hass been using it in there stories so I was like .. what the heck :P)

Ikuto then moaned

Ikuto: minxx?

I kept moving back and forth

Ikuto then gripped my hips… and starting moving with me

I then shut my eyes and threw my head back

I then remembered about the time .. I looked at the clock and it was now 6:50pm

I then looked back down at ikuto.. who had an expression.. id never seen before.. his lips were slightly parted and he was panting…I then released about his member… it was getting bigger…

He then looked up at me and stopped and looked at the clock..

Ikuto: umm.. minxx.. we .. umm… better …. Being going…..

Minxx: umm… haha.. yeahh

I then got up from him … feeling… really… wet… I then walked to the car as ikuto got up and followed me..

He then opened the door and I got in and he got in aswell..

Ikuto: okay.. lets go

As he said that he stepped on the pedal and drove.

TO BE CONTINUEDDD :P


	10. Chapter 10

We made it to the party in time.

We walked in and everyone was dancing and drinking drinks..

I was wearing a bikini top with short shorts..

Everyone was wearing short skimpy skirts and crop tops and boob tubes

I wasn't any better =D

I then walked to jinxx and everyone

Jinnx: oh minxx you made it =D yay have some midori

I grabbed the drink and drank some

Ikuto then ordered Sex on the beach

(=D hehe.. I love that drink)

We drank our drinks it was around now 10 pm now we ordered like 556 drinks :P

We were fucking pissed!

Anyway.. when ikuto was done I grabbed his arm and brought him to the dance floor

Ikuto: ahh! Minxx my headd hurtss

Minxx : oh come on now.. stop being a cry baby and dance bitch

I said whilst grabbing his black t-shirt and dancing and rugrinding my body against him

He seemed shocked but then grabbed my back and started to dance with me

I slid my hand down his slender body until I reached above his cock.. then I moved my hand down

I then started to rub him a bit.. he flinched

Ikuto: MINXX! FUCK

He said as he grabbed my hips and started

To move around with me I then turned so I could grind on him from behind

He grabbed onto my hips again and tried to shorten the distance between our bodies my ass was getting every last bit of him

He had a firm grip on my hips and placed me in a spot so he could get enough friction off of me

I could feel his hard on getting harder as I rubbed my ass against his boner

We stopped dancing and looked at eachother..

We ran to our friends and said cya. Blah blah blah.. then we ran to the car and jumped in.

Ikuto started rubbing his hard on and I was rubbing myself

We arrived back at my house and ikuto picked me up and jumped to the veranda

He pushed me inside my room and onto the bed he took of my bikini top and started to nibble at my neck… I took off his singlet… he then took of my shorts.. then started to play around with my lace bra… and undies… I slipped my hands down his pants and grabbed his dick.. he groaned... and then I slipped off his pants…

He undid my bra and started to mould my boobs…. And moved up to kiss my mouth our tongues tied around eachother as he started to take off his boxes.. he moved our bodies closer so I could feel his dick run along my leg.. I groaned when he came to a halt at my entrance

I was wearing undies btw..

He then pushed against me .. I yelped as he kept trying to pound into me with my panties still on..

He then slipped my panties off..

And stopped and reached in MY drawers..

And found what he was looking for.. I heard the packet rip and looked at him while he was smirking he then put the condom around his dick and hand cuffed me to the bed… he then put his dick against my entrance and kissed my lips then he rammed into me

I squealed into the kiss.. and he pulled out and rammed into me again… he was being very cautious trying not to cause any more harm to me

He kept pounding into me, I let out a few tears

I could feel my self bleeding slightly.. I sighed as I felt pleasure running through my veins,

Minxx: ahh… unnn.. fuck

He started pounding in harder and faster, he was moving uneasily in and out of me, I bit his neck and he started to bleed a bit, we kept at it for ages.

Ikuto: ahh.. ima cummin .

And with that he had cum.

We then fell asleep.

Next chappteerr ;D


End file.
